


Distract me

by sharkie335



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky's dick is perfect for that, Clint needs a distraction, M/M, Winterhawk Bingo 2020, magic healing dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: Clint got hit with a ray that made him itch all over.  Bucky has a plan to distract him.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 20
Kudos: 78
Collections: Winterhawk Bingo Round Two





	Distract me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eternalmusings](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=eternalmusings).



"Jesus Christ," Clint whined. "I don't know what the hell that ray gun was, but I feel like I have ants crawling all over me."

"Well, that sounds unpleasant," Tony said, just as the doctor came back into the room.

"Agent Barton, we don't see anything in any of your studies that indicates that this is anything but a temporary effect. If it's too bad, we can sedate you."

"Hell, no," Clint said. "I can deal with this, but if that's all you have to offer, I'm going to go suffer in my own room."

The doctor at least had the grace to look sympathetic. "I'm sorry, Agent Barton, but since we don't know exactly how the gun worked, it's not safe to give you anything else. I am concerned about you going alone to your apartment, though, because if this gets worse, you won't be able to call us."

Bucky spoke up from where he was leaning against the wall next to the door. "If having someone there means that Clint can go back to his own apartment, I'll go with him."

Clint waved the hand that wasn't busy scratching at his stomach. "I won't be alone. Can I go be miserable out of here now?"

Steve and Tony looked like they were bracing for an argument with the doctor, but he just shrugged. "As long as you'll bring him back here if it gets worse or his symptoms change," the doctor said, "there's no point in making him stay here."

"Thank Christ." Clint jumped off the table, and started to grab his uniform. 

"Let me take that," Tony said. "I'll run it through decontamination just in case. You're only going as far as your floor - you can do that in scrubs."

"Fine, if it gets me out of here so I can scratch in peace," he said, leaving the uniform and trying really hard to ignore the fact that due to the medical department stripping him out of _everything_ when he'd arrived, he was freeballing inside the scrubs. He was fairly certain that it was obvious to anyone who looked, too.

As Clint jumped down off the table, Bucky pushed away from the wall. Clint let Bucky grab him by the elbow, towing him through the team and towards the elevator. Once aboard, he said, "FRIDAY, take us to Clint's floor, please."

Clint was desperately trying not to scratch, because now that he was moving, it was actually worse. And more embarrassingly, it was starting to move from all over his body to centering on his groin. He was not going to grab his dick in the elevator. He _wasn't_.

"You doing okay, there?" Bucky asked. "Cause you're kinda dancin' like you have to piss."

"Not here," Clint said, through gritted teeth, forcing his body to stillness.

"Okay," Bucky said, his hand still on Clint's elbow.

Thankfully, the elevator was quick, and FRIDAY unlocked the door as they approached, letting them in. As soon as the door closed behind them, Clint was completely unsurprised when Bucky pulled him in for a kiss.

Forceful and mindblowing, it took Clint's mind off the itching for a whole three minutes before his hands were trying to rip his skin off through the scrubs.

"Hey, none of that," Bucky said, wrapping his hands around Clint's wrists. "Let's see if I can get you distracted." 

"What do you have in mind?" Clint said, trying to twist his hands free and failing.

"I thought I might see if sucking your cock might not take your mind off of it."

Clint melted a little at the suggestion. It sounded amazing, but... "Probably not a good idea. The itch seems to be kinda... focusing there. What if it's contagious?"

"Like poison ivy or somethin'? Not likely. But if you don't want that, how about I fuck you, unless your ass is itchy too?" Bucky gave him a smirk, and if it wasn't for how much Clint wanted it, he might have actually said no, just because Bucky was being a smartass.

But right now, having Bucky buried to the hilt inside of him sounded wonderful. And given Bucky's endurance, it might distract Clint for long enough that he didn't actively damage himself. "Okay, we can do that," Clint said. Bucky kept holding his wrists, and Clint rolled his eyes. "In order for that to happen, you're going to have to let go of me so I can take off my clothes."

"Yeah, those," Bucky said. "You know those things are positively indecent, right?"

"Not my fault the nurse stole my fucking underwear," Clint said, sulkily. He _liked_ those underwear. He especially liked what Bucky did when he saw Clint wearing them. 

Okay, yeah, Clint had had hopes that today would end with him getting fucked. He wasn't too proud to admit it. But this was hardly the way he wanted to go about it.

Finally, Bucky let go of Clint's hands, and Clint started to walk to the bedroom, stripping out of his clothes as he went. He was relieved to realize that just because he was itching like a motherfucker was not enough to stop him from getting hard at the idea of sex with Bucky. Of course, he'd actually have to be dead for that to happen.

Bucky was right behind him as they got to the bed, and gave Clint a shove between the shoulder blades. "Lie down. I'm going to grabe the lube. If you can keep from scratching, I'll rim you first."

Well, _that_ was a good reason to keep his hands away from his crotch, He focused on keeping them squeezing the pillow and listening to Bucky dig in the nightstand drawer. He never understood why they kept putting the lube away - it was always a pain to dig back out. They should just leave it on the nightstand.

The drawer slid shut, and then Bucky was climbing on the bed, over Clint's leg, and settling in between his thighs. Bucky's large hands came down on Clint's ass, spreading his cheeks, and then his tongue was right _there_ , in the perfect place.

Bucky didn't hold back, his tongue sliding just inside, _almost_ driving the thought of the itching away. Clint clung to the pillow, trying to take deep breaths and hold steady and still, but he was torn between pushing up into Bucky's mouth, and down towards the bed, to use the linens to scratch his cock.

Closing his eyes, he tried desperately to just focus on Bucky's mouth and Bucky's tongue, but after a few moments it disappeared. Clint was ready to cry, to beg, to do anything he could to get it back, but Bucky said, "I don't think that's enough to distract you. Come on, Clint, up on your knees."

Clint hurriedly obeyed, keeping his head down on the bed, his hands clutching the pillow, but lifting his ass in the air. There was the click of the lube opening, and Clint expected Bucky's finger, but the pressure was thicker, harder, and he swallowed hard. He usually needed at least _some_ prep. But he was going out of his mind, and so when Bucky paused, Clint said, "Yeah, just - just do it. Please."

Gradually, Bucky pushed in, and as he did, the pressure and the pleasure shoved away the discomfort that Clint had been feeling. Bucky was going slow, fractions of an inch at a time, but soon enough Clint could feel his hips pressed up Clint's ass, and Clint could only groan. Bucky paused again, and Clint didn't bother to say anything. He just rocked on his knees, silently urging Bucky to go ahead and fucking _move_.

Bucky's thrusts started slow and gentle, but it wasn't enough. Christ, it _wasn't enough_ and Clint egged him on with his voice and his body, pushing back hard, begging for _more_ and _harder_ and _deeper_.

Bucky complied, his hands locking tight on Clint's hips as he fucked into him with bruising force. Clint wasn't usually into rough sex, but right now it was so fucking perfect. All he could focus on was the feel of Bucky's cock in his ass, his breath in Clint's ear, his hands on Clint's hips. 

Clint was so hard that he positively ached, but Bucky was fucking him with enough force that he couldn't get his hand down to his cock. "Please, touch me," he begged. "Just a little - it won't take much."

"I thought I was supposed to be distracting you," Bucky said, and the bastard was _laughing_ , damn him.

"If you don't make me come, I'll be distracted by killing you," Clint threatened. It was an empty threat and they both knew it, but Bucky laughed again and shifted so that he could get his hand around Clint's cock, wrapping around it firmly. Bucky's continued thrusts pushed Clint's cock through the tunnel of Bucky's fingers, his calluses catching on the tender skin.

It only took maybe a half dozen thrusts for Clint to start coming hard, feeling as if his balls were turning themselves inside out as he shot over Bucky's fingers. Bucky only lasted a few moments longer, coming deep inside Clint's ass, and then he slowly pulled out. 

"How are you now?" Bucky asked as they lay on the bed, sweating and catching their breaths. 

Clint did a quick mental inventory and realized that the itching had stopped, at least for the moment. "You know, I think it's better?" he said. "You know what that means, right?"

Bucky sounded amused when he asked, "No, what?"

Laughing, Clint said, "You really do have a magic dick."

The pillow to the face was both completely justified and completely worth it.


End file.
